Electric motors are widely used to fulfill a number of duties and/or functions. For example, electric motors are used to drive fans disposed within inkjet printers in order to filter out aerosols which are formed as a result of the printing process. Electric motors, like all other types of motors, produce a certain amount of vibration during their use and vibration isolation systems may be employed to isolate said vibrations.